The Geek's Destiny and The Pervert's Choice
by wassechan
Summary: Akimi is an ordinary girl with nerdy look from A classroom. And she is a super-good-and-diligent-student too. Surprisingly, she is Natsume's secret admirer! What is her secret that Natsume knows? And, what is Natsume's answer to her feeling? SHORT STORY


**The Geek's Destiny and The Pervert's Choice**

I know this is stupid, but I'm crazily falling in love with that boy. A mysterious raven haired boy from the B classroom. I know that's impossible to me for make him falling in love with me too, but just for this time; I don't want to think something worst like that. I just want to enjoy whatever I feel.

I met him in the library; a place that I thought won't visited with a bossy-look-boy like Natsume Hyuuga. Besides, I don't care about him so much. Everything that I think is: study, do the best, study, and do the best. If I'm a good student, I'm sure the academy will give me a permission to see my family; even if it's for a while. But everything has changed, since I met him in the library.

He was sitting in the window, watching the school's yard. I was surprised and shocked when I saw him. I've heard a lot of bad rumors about Hyuuga. I already knew that he's a troublemaker. And I must keep a far, far distance from troublemakers. I don't want to get into troubles if I becoming friends with the troublemakers.

I was looking at him, amazed. That was my first time for seeing the famous Hyuuga with a clear view; without any fangirls around him. I don't know about him too much. Everything that I know about him is he's a member of dangerous ability class, has fire alice, and his cliques are the famous person in the school; Ruka, Mikan, Alicia, Akiha, Kumi, and Hotaru. Well, I'm not sure about Mikan and Hotaru, but I saw he was going out often with those girls.

Just that. What a little information about a person that I loved.

That day, I was picked a book beside him, so close. He was staring at me, and I was so nervoused. However, my flying alice couldn't defeat his fire alice. And of course, I can't protect myself from him. So, it was normal to get nervous, right?

Don't know why, he pulled me close to him. So close. I could see his eyes clearly. His perfect eyes. I don't know what he tried to find in my eyes, but I remember that he looked so serious. I tried to run away from him, but I couldn't.

"Let me go!" I yelled, panic. He moved his hand, and he was taking my eyeglasses and he threw them away. I was shocked.

"You don't need to use eyeglasses, right?" he asked. I was surprised. I wonder how could he know about my secret? "You're eyes are fine. Why do you do this stupid thing?"

I gasped. He was the first and only person who know about my secret.

"I know… the way you seeing everything around you… you've worked so hard, right? We feel the same way…" he said, still staring at me. "But you're different from me. You don't need to work that hard. Just enjoy your destiny. Don't force yourself if you don't have to do it. Don't make everything harder for you."

He was understood everything about me. Since that, I'm starting to thinking about myself. Since I was came into Gakuen Alice, everything that I think is something about 'going home again'. I never think about my feel, my condition, my wishes. I tried to be the best, but I didn't think about what actually I want. I'm suck.

And from that time, I'm trying to not lie on myself again. Why did I wear glasses, if I didn't have to do it? Why did I act like a nerd, a geek, if I didn't a nerd? For what? Where's the normal side of me? Where's the normal side of Akimi?

And now, I'm standing in front of Natsume Hyuuga. He's staring at me, so deep. But I don't ever know the meaning of that eyes. His way to staring at me… different from his way to staring at the others. What's the meaning of that?

"You… who's your name? Oh, right—Akimi. If I talked to you with that way… I doesn't mean that I'm falling in love with you too, okay?" he said, quite confused. But still with his cold eyes. I know. I've guessed about his answer. But still; I'm a broken-hearted girl now. "Sorry. I talked with that way just because I thought you're same with me…"

I'm nodding, smiling. "It's okay… but if you don't mind, can you tell me who's the girl that you loved?"

He is closing his mouth, then he is smiling.

"Her name is starting with 'M' letter…" he answered, smirking. I'm smiling. I'm taking a deep breath; don't want to cry in front of him. Maybe the people can call him 'dangerous' or 'evil', but I know; he's absolutely nice.

"Then—thanks for your attention to me, Hyuuga," I said. Then, I'm running away from him.

Tears falling down from my eyes.

But I'm not sad at all. I'm happy—happy to know about his true feeling. And I know, everything that I can do for him is: helping him with his love story. Maybe I can't be his girlfriend, or can't be his clique. But I know, I can be his guardian.

And I know, who's the girl that he loves:

**Mikan Sakura**.

* * *

I made this short story because I was kinda bored an stuck on "**Alicia**", hehehe. Sorry, this story is too bad and sorry for my bad English TT. Thanks for reading it! :D


End file.
